


Descendants: The Emperor's New Groove Edition

by TweetyBird711



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Emperor's New Groove (2000), The Emperor's New School (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweetyBird711/pseuds/TweetyBird711
Summary: After King Beast ordered that all the villains and their henchmen to the Isle of the Lost, that's off the shores of Auradon, Kuzco and Malina go to Queen Belle to see if there's any way to get their friend Kronk and his wife Birdwell off the Isle of the Lost
Relationships: Chicha/Pacha, Kuzco/Malina, Ms. Birdwell/Kronk
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Kronk's New Groove I started thinking Kronk doesn't deserve to be on the Isle with Yzma and the other villians and sidekicks/ henchmen

It was a wonderful day in the Inca Empire, Emperor Kuzco and his wife Empress Malina came back from King Beast and Queen Belle’s wedding and they came with news.

“Attention my royal subjects your Empress and I have some news to share with you” Emperor Kuzco said well rounding up his royal subjects.

“We just came back from King Beast and Queen Belle’s wedding” Empress Malina said

“King Beast and Queen Belle have decided to united all the neighboring kingdoms into one” Emperor Kuzco said

“We are know apart of the United States of Auradon” Empress Malina said

“Luckily King Beast was kind enough for us to still rule our kingdoms the way we wanted” Emperor Kuzco said

With that Emperor Kuzco and his wife went back to the royal palace. Kuzco invented Kronk and his wife to dinner that night. The night everything changed.

In the dinning room of the Palace Kuzco and Malina are having dinner with Kronk and Birdwell.

“So how did you meet Malina Kuzco?” Birdwell asked

“We meet at school” Malina said

“When I first saw Malina I knew I wanted her to be my Empress” Kuzco said

“I remember that” Kronk said

“Kronk remember Yzma” Kuzco said

Kronk was about to answer when one of Kuzco’s guards came in.

“My Emperor you have visitors” The guard said

“Who?” Kuzco asked

“They look like guards,” The guard said

“Okay let them in,” Kuzco said

The guard led the guards into the dinning room.

“Emperor Kuzco we are the royal guards of King Beast and Queen Belle” One of the Guards said

“Oh okay nice” Kuzco said

“What are you guys doing here?” Malina asked

“We were send by King Beast to imprison Yzma, Kronk and Birdwell.” The lead guard said well signaling his men to circle Kronk and Birdwell.

“Me but why?” Birdwell asked.

“Didn’t your husband tell you” One of the guards that was around Birdwell said

“Tell me what?” Birdwell asked

“I used to work for Yzma, she wanted to kill Kuzco so she could become Empress.” Kronk said with his head down.

“Order from the King we are gathering up all the villains and their sidekicks/ henchmen and sending them to an island called the Isle of the lost.” The lead guard said well ordering his men to take Kronk and Birdwell to a vehicle where it’ll take them to the Isle.

“Wait you can’t just take Kronk, his a super nice guy with a heart of gold.” Kuzco said.

“Sorry Kuzco sense he worked for Yzma he has to go” The lead guard said

“Why does Birdwell have to go?” Malina asked

“Queen Belle kindly said if any of them have a spouse that them too have to go with them” One of the guards said.

All Kuzco and Malina could do was let the royal guards take Kronk and Birdwell.

Outside the palace theirs a guard standing guard a large van and inside the van sat Yzma waiting for the guards to come back with Kronk and his wife.

Around the van, since it got there, a small group of people were around started to get larger by the minute. On the street walking was Pacha, Chicha, Chaca, Tipo and Yupi.

“Dad what’s that van doing outside of Emperor Kuzco’s palace?” Chaca asked

“ Don’t know lets check it out” Pacha said well leading his family to the large crowd.

When the family got to the large crowd they saw a person inside of the van.

“Dad isn’t that Yzma inside of that van” Tipo said

“Oh wow it is Yzma” Pacha said

Then they saw the door was opening from the palace and they saw two people walking out with weirdly dressed guards with them. When the two people came closer the family saw that it was Kronk and Birdwell. Kronk had his head down with a frown on his face well Birdwell had a scared look on her face.

“Where are you taking that poor man and his wife?” Pacha asked one of the guards.

“Don’t worry your Emperor will explain everything.” One of the guards told Pacha.

Once Kronk and Birdwell were in the van the guards boarded the van and left the Inca Empire and to the Isle of the Lost.

“I’m so sorry Birdy Pooh” Kronk said

“Kronky Pooh” Birdwell said will holding Kronk’s hand.

“If I would have told you about Yzma and my past you wouldn’t be here” Kronk said

“Kronky Pooh you don’t have to be sorry about anything” Birdwell said

“But I do Birdy Pooh” Kronk said.

“Kronky Pooh when I married you it was for better or worse so I’ll stand by you know matter what” Birdwell said

“Thanks Birdy Pooh” Kronk said well kissing his wife.

“You guys make me sick” Yzma said well making a sound that sounds like throw up.

“Yzma I didn’t see you there” Kronk said

“Hello Kronk and this must be your wife that the royal guards told me about” Yzma said

“I’m Birdwell” Birdwell said.

“This is Yzma the one that you worked for Kronky Pooh” Birdwell said

“Yes Birdy Pooh” Kronk said

“Why would you work for her?” Birdwell said.

“What can I say I paid him well” Yzma said

“That’s true you did pay me well” Kronk said

In the Inca Empire Kuzco and Malina were seeing their people crowding the palace after the royal guard left.

“Ladies and Gentlemen as you could see those guards that you saw took Kronk, Birdwell and Yzma where King Beast royal guards.” Emperor Kuzco said.

“King Beast ordered that all the villains and their side kicks/ henchmen be taken to an island that they called the Isle of the Lost” Empress Malina said

“But Kronk was a nice guy he didn’t know what he was doing well working for Yzma and plus he couldn’t hurt a fly” Pacha said

“I know Pacha that’s what I told the guards but they said because he worked for Yzma he has to go” Emperor Kuzco said.

“Why was Birdwell taken?” Chicha asked

“Thanks to Queen Belle if any of the villains or sick kicks/ henchmen had spouses they too had to go” Empress Malina said

“Emperor Kuzco isn’t their anyway we could help Kronk and Birdwell got off that Isle” Tipo asked

“I don’t know” Emperor Kuzco said

“Wait there might be away” Empire Malina said

“How?” Emperor Kuzco asked

“Next week Queen Belle invited me and other female leads from the neighboring to the royal castle for tea. I could ask her if they’re away for Kronk and Birdwell to get off the Isle” Empress Malina said

Kuzco looks at his wife and to his kingdom and back to his wife.

“Okay Malina ask Queen Belle if they’re away,” Emperor Kuzco said

“Will do Kuzco” Empress Malina said

The whole kingdom cheered

“Don’t worry Kronk and Birdwell we’ll find away to get you guys out of their if it’s the last thing we’ll do” Emperor Kuzco said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malina is going to see if Queen Belle can help her and Kuzco get Kronk and Birdwell off the Isle of the Lost

A week has gone by since the Royal Guard took Kronk, and Birdwell to the Isle of the Lost. Empress Malina was getting ready to meet Queen Belle and the other queens at the Royal Castle.

“Okay I’m ready” Malina said

“Remember Malina ask Queen Belle if theirs a way to get Kronk and Birdwell off the island” Kuzco said

“I will honey” Malina said

Zuzco kissed Malina and wished her luck.

When Malina got to the Royal Castle, she remembered seeing some of the queen’s at Beast and Belle’s wedding. Her and Zuzco be friended King Naveen and Queen Tiana. Malina saw Tiana talking with some of the other queens.

“Hey Tiana remember me” Malina said

“Hey Malina yes I remember you. How are you and Zuzco doing” Tiana asked

“Me and Kuzco are going through something difficult at the moment” Malina said

“Oh no what happened?” Tiana asked

“A friend of ours got taken away to some place called the Isle of the Lost” Malina said

“I heard about that place” Tiana said

“Belle and Beast guards just came in and took our friend Kronk and his wife Birdwell away” Malina said

“They’re royal guards came into my kingdom and took a horrible man to that Isle of the Lost place” Tiana said

“Oh who is this person that they took” Malina said

Before Tiana could answer Belle came into the room and told everyone to come in.

Malina sat between Mulan and Tiana. They all had tea and cookies and cake. They talked about what happened in their kingdoms. Malina didn’t say anything about Kronk and Birdwell until she was alone with Belle.

After the meeting, Belle was waving goodbye to everyone. Malina was the last one out hoping to talk to Belle.

“Excuse me Queen Belle may I talk to you about something” Malina said

“Yes, Empress Malina what’s on your mind?” Belle asked

“Not everything is going well in my kingdom” Malina said

“Oh no what happened?” Belle asked

“You see a good friend of mine and my husband Emperor Kuzco was taken away from us” Malina said

“Oh by who” Belle said

“You see the friend of ours is named Kronk, he was the henchmen of Yzma” Malina said

“Oh” Belle said

“You see Queen Belle, Kronk is a really good man he didn’t know what he was doing when he was working for Yzma” Malina said

“Oh I see” Belle said

“I’m here to ask is their anyway you or King Beast could change your mind and take Kronk and his wife Birdwell off that island” Malina said

“I’ll see what I could do for you Malina” Belle said

“Thank you Belle” Malina said

“I’ll call you when me and Beast have any answer” Belle said

“Okay me and Kuzco will wait for your call” Malina said

Malina left the Royal Castle and went back to her kingdom.

“Malina how did it go?” Kuzco asked

“It went well, Belle is going to talk to Beast to see if he could take Kronk and Birdwell off the island” Malina said

“That’s good” Kuzco said

Kuzco invited Pacha and his family to dinner at the palace.

When they were making dinner one of the palace guards come in.

“Emperor Kuzco one of King Beast and Queen Belle’s Royal Guard’s are back” One of the Palace Guards said

“Really well let then in” Kuzco said

The Palace Guard let the Royal Guard into the palace.

“Emperor Kuzco and Empress Malina Queen Belle gave us this message to deliver to you” The Royal Guard said.

“Queen Belle?” Malina asked

**“Dear Zuzco and Malina**

**I talked to my husband King Beast and he said no. He said Kronk knew what he was doing well working for Yzma and that he and his wife must stay on the Isle.**

**But there is a way to change his mind, once a month we open the court house to give people a second chance I’ll put you guys in for the next one which happens to be next week.**

**Hope this helps you guys and good luck.**

**From Queen Belle”**

“Thanks for the message” Malina said

“No problem we’ll come back next week to take you and who ever wants to go to the court house” The Royal Guard said.

The Royal Guard left.

“So all we need to get Kronk back is to prove that Kronk is a good man” Pacha said

“Looks like it” Malina said

“Pacha, Chicha get everyone that knew Kronk to the royal palace to talk to them” Kuzco said

“Let’s do this when we know when the court house will be open” Malina said

One week has passed and they found out that the court house will open Friday. This was a Wednesday when they found out and Pacha and Chichi started to ask people if they knew Kronk personally. They got the old folks and some of the employees from the cafe Kronk worked and his family.

The day came when the court house opened and all the people that Kuzco and Malina bought with them to get Kronk off the island.

In the court house they saw some people that were waiting for their turn.

It was finally Zuzco and Malina’s turn to go in front of the court. Inside the court room was King Beast with King Charming, Snow White, Cinderella, King Phillip and Queen Aurora.

“King Beast we asked that you let our friend Kronk and Birdwell off the Isle of the Lost” Kuzco said

“What makes you think King Beast will let a villains henchmen let loss free in Auradon?” King Charming asked

“We brought people from our kingdom that know Kronk and Birdwell” Malina said

“Okay I’ll heard your people Kuzco and Malina” King Beast said

“The first to speak are the old folks of your kingdom” Kuzco said

“Kronk is a wonderful man, he upgraded our retirement home” One of the old folks said

“He was trying to impress his father and we were selling our home to buy some youth potion”Another old folk said

“He bought our home and upgraded it to impress his father but he ended up giving it back to us with all the stuff he put” Another old folk said

“But didn’t he help Yzma trick you guys into buying that youth potion” Cinderella said

“Yes but” One of the old folks said

“No but’s what he did was wrong” Snow White said

“Next are the employees from the cafe that Kronk worked for” Kuzco said

“Kronk is a wonderful coworker” One of the employees said

“He knows everyone’s orders and his a wonderful cook” Another employee said

“Okay but wasn’t he employed when he and Yzma were trying to kill Kuzco and the chief happened to quit that day” King Phillip said

“Yes but” One of the employees said

“No buts, I’ve heard enough” King Beast said

“Wait King Beast theirs someone else that needs to speak” Malina said

“All right” King Beast said

“Next are Kronk’s and Birdwell’s troops” Kuzco said

“King Beast Kronk is a wonderful troop leader, his funny, and he can talk to animals” Tipo said

“At one of your troop competition’s Kronk and Birdwell fell in love” Chaco said

“Aww how sweet” Queen Aurora said

“But didn’t Kronk tell you do whatever it takes to won” King Charming said

“Yes but only my brother told that literally” Chaco said

“It doesn’t matter Kronk told you guys something terrible” King Beast said

“Everyone go outside we’ll call Kuzco and Malina in when we made a decision” King Beast said

Everyone walked out of the court room and into the hall. Kuzco was walking back and fourth and back and fourth.

“Kuzco everything will be all right” Malina said

“Your right Malina I knew when I first met you you’ll be my Empress” Kuzco said

Malina smiled and kissed Kuzco.

“Kuzco ad Malina please come back” One of the Royal Guards said

Kuzco and Malina walked back into the court room. Kuzco was holding onto Malina’s hand.

“We heard all what you guys have said but in the end Kronk still ended up working for Yzma and helping her out so Kronk stays on the Isle and that’s the end of it” King Beast said

“But King Beast Kronk’s a good guy” Kuzco said

“That’s my decision I’m sorry Kuzco” King Beast said well walking out

Kuzco and Malina walked out of the court room, Pacha saw the sad look on Kuzco face and knew the bad news.

Kuzco went back to his kingdom and began to cry and Malina ran to comfort him.

“It’s okay Kuzco” Malina said

“I failed him Malina. I failed Kronk” Kuzco said

“I know honey but in the end we have to respect King Beast decision” Malina said

“Your right Malina but it’ll take some time to get use to not have Kronk here” Kuzco said

“Plus King Beast never said we couldn’t write to Kronk and Birdwell” Malina said

“Your right, when were ready let’s tell the kingdom” Kuzco said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long hoped you liked it


End file.
